The nut job: Lost in Rio
by chloemcg
Summary: When Surly, Andie, Buddy and Grayson stow away to Rio de Janeiro; they are unaware that they are to come upon when they meet Blu and friends. But what happens if hunters are after Blu and his family? Will the animals win or will they end up being sold for who knows what?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'The Nut Job' since they are owned by Open road films while 'Rio' is owned by Blue skies studios and 20th century fox. I own NOBODY in this story!**

**Side note: None of my other Rio stories apply to this since I want this to be canon so that would mean no OC's and involves the characters of the film. Don't take this as an offence, please. But I hope you enjoy this. **

**The Nut job: Lost in Rio.**

* * *

The gentle twitters of the morning birds sounded against a breath taking scene of the beautiful dawn of Rio de Janeiro as the sun beamed down upon the city from afar. The jungles were rich with the rays reflecting off the rare tree leaves as the dazzling nature of the greenery was far from complete until a small finch flew across the air, darting through the leaves and flowers fluidly as he soared through the air to awake the birds living in the forest as a small rhythm began to back up the finch as he went along with it, clearly excited about this time of morning.

First, the finch stopped by knocked over tree log where many necks of different types of macaw poked their heads out of the holes with raised brows of interest but they still had wry smiles on their beaks as if they knew what was happening, watching the little finch fly past them as they began to spread the word of morning.

Back with the finch, he grinned a small smile as he flew passed some toco and keel billed toucans whom began to dance along with the upbeat tempo the jungles provided in a conga line sort of manner. Flapping his small wings on occasion, he gave a loud tweet to signal those near and far to get ready to sing the opening song. He retreated to a nearby branch to perch on to watch the opening song unfold when suddenly someone squawked viciously in his ear hole, making him jump out of his skin as he realised he had perched upon the branch of the hollow belonging to the infamous former 'king of Carnival'; Rafael, and his big family.

Apparently the one whom squawked in his delicate ear hole as Rafael's wife, Eva, whom had a kind heart but a terrible singing voice that hurt everyone in the head. Luckily, Rafael decided to intervene and sang a duet of the beginning of the chorus to make it a bit more bearable to hear her singing voice.

"**All the birds of a feather,**  
**Do what they love most of all.**  
**We are the best at rhythm and laughter**  
**That's why we love Carnaval..."**

Everyone at once sang their hearts out as they flew around to struck their stuff in their own unique way as some of the birds were synchronised in their flight patterns, taking advantage of the sunlight reflecting off their shiny wings as they used the beautiful glory of the morning's dawn to make a beautiful array of colours dance from their mostly petit builds whilst they constantly moved about in the air, doing the occasional twirl with their wings held out.

The finch watching this smiled adoringly at the scene as his eyes drooped over half his eyes as he watched the joyful scene before him. But he then realised something: where was the Spix macaw family? He had no idea but he decided to keep an eye out for them. Only yesterday did Blu and his friends and family fly back from the amazon and they were exhausted from the travelling for 3 days straight so he wasn't incredibly surprised that the Blue macaws were absent that morning.

As most of the birds shook their tail feathers to the fine beat they were making, they also took to the air whilst they performed their dance moves. The flock of birds all sang their hearts out as they flapped their wings against the fresh morning air, giving it an almost moist texture. Some of the young chicks also joined in and some even flew for the first time.

**"All so clear we can sing to**  
**Sun and beaches they call,**  
**Dance to the music, passion and love**  
**Show us the best you can do."**

Everyone was blissfully aware that as the morning skies graduated from a peach orange to a sweet yet unique mixture of pink and pale blue and most of the birds moved around increasingly gracefully as they danced in perfect synch of the music they sang to make it grand. The wildlife basked in the morning sunlight as they ignored the fact that a few of the members of the flock were absent from the morning song and just carried on singing as loud as their lungs would allow.

Even if they were sure that it would annoy the locals down below soon, not that they cared.

**"Everyone here is on fire,**  
**Get up and join in the fun!**  
**Dance with a stranger, romance and danger,**  
**Magic could happen for real, in Rio**  
**All by itself."**

The finch was getting himself fearful and concerned as he worriedly chirped. Where was Blu, Jewel and the triplets!? He frantically looked around as he knew that the song was almost over. "Oh no. Where are they, where are they, where are they!?" The finch frantically paced upon the branch he perched on. It was his job to awake each and every bird in the Rio flock and to get them ready to face the day, this crucial job had been passed down from one generation to the next. Never had one bird been left uncounted for and if Blu and his family didn't show up soon, that would change.

It was then that the finch lifted his head at a familiar small cluster of voices singing a single piece of lyrics themselves, surprising everyone into silence. It was a group of five azure/cerulean macaws, two males and three females, Blu and his family! They had awaken and were now at the centre of the huge crowd with the silence kind of welcoming as the Blue macaws landed on a branch away from the finch but in his view so he could vaguely make them out. The multi coloured little bird wiped a wing just above his eye whilst giving a sigh of relief.

**"You can't see it coming, **

**You can't find it anywhere else." **

Blu, Jewel, Tiago, Carla and Bia all sung their line perfectly while they danced in the air as if they were filled of energy. Nico and Pedro arrived on the scene as well and joined in the crowd's song as the entire flock got ready to finish the song as they moved their wings along to the rhythm of the musical number they were singing with every fibre of their being. A cluster of similar emotions filled each and every bird as they begun to finish whilst each and they all landed upon a branch to at least finish the opening song as they lifted each and every one of their wings into the air as they bent their spines back a bit to look into the open sky hanging overhead.

**It's real, in Rio**  
**Know something else.**  
**You can't feel it happening,**  
**You can feel it all by yourself."**

They finished with a similar pose to each other as almost immediately after they finished, they once again took off into the air and went to do separate things such as get breakfast and provide for each of their families. Blu looked at his family with a tired smile. It seemed that Tiago, Carla and Bia were exhausted as they basically collapsed at the final note of that song as Jewel gently picked them up into her wings so both she and Blu could carry them home.

"Gosh. We almost missed the opening song, Blu. What would have happened if we missed it?" Jewel asked while clearly trying to stifle a yawn of her own as she nuzzled against her husband's neck affectionately.

Blu could sense that Jewel was still tired from the 3-day trip home from the amazon and needed more rest. Smiling kindly, Blu reluctantly pulled away from Jewel's heart-warming embrace and stared at her with compassionate brown pools. To Blu, Jewel was the prettiest thing with wings and his heart belonged to her. He hated leaving for breakfast because it meant her being basically alone and that thought alone broke his heart.

"Jewel," Blu began as he gently grabbed her shoulder blades and propped her up so she could look at her with tired eyes "Why don't you go back to the bird house? I'll get us some breakfast."

"Noo...Pancakes..." Jewel basically fell asleep in her mate's grasp before he shook her to arouse her a little bit and it kind of worked as she opened her tired eyes. Kissing her on the side of the beak, Blu promised "I wasn't planing to make any, dear. I was going to gather fruits to help our kids thrive. They aren't people, after all, their birds."

Jewel smiled at hearing Blu repeat those words she told him before finding out that her family lived in the rain forests of the Amazon jungles. She looked at Blu lovingly as she used what little strength she had to wrap her graceful wings around Blu's slightly skinny form and at first, he seemed surprised but quickly warmed up as he returned the hug and rested his chin against his wife's shoulder. Both their hearts beat warmly as one as Blu peeled himself out of the hug of his mate, feeling sad about that.

As Jewel was clearly out for the count; Blu knew that both she and the triplets were too tired to fly and decided to request for Rafael and Eva to take them home as he went to go get them but before he did, he saw a rather small cargo plane approaching from a very far distance and he could have sworn that he heard some very faint screaming from that plane. He shook it off, though, as he dismissed it as him imagining things from exhaustion.

The azure blue feathered male macaw took to the sky as he flew to grab some fruits for his family but was blissfully unaware of the adventure that was about the unfold as he didn't know that the screams he previously heard was _not _a figment of his imagination.

Meanwhile, on the cargo plane Blu saw before, the plane soared through the skies with nothing but the ocean below them and the pilots ignored the way it shimmered in the bright sunlight.

The sunlight touched the plane in a way that set off many shining arrays of colours in different directions in the skies. Actually (what the pilots didn't know) was that the small cargo aircraft had three rodent stowaways in the form of two squirrels and a small rat that had an almost emaciated build.

Surly, a purplish furred squirrel, stood on the wing of the plane with his eyes closed in content with a smile tugged at his lips. He loved the way the morning wind had a moist scent to his nose that made it twitch and he adored the soft breeze blowing against his fur. He used to be a thief whom only looked out for himself and now that he had friends and became the food gatherer for the animals of the park of his hometown named Oakton.

But the squirrel opened his eyes at the sound of some high pitched female screams. He rolled his eyes as this gave him the crystal clear indication that a friend of his had awoken and he peaked over his shoulder to find that Andie, a female squirrel with auburn fur and a white furred stomach, was pacing frantically with his best friend, Buddy the rat, trying to calm her despite the fact that he couldn't speak.

"Oh no! Where are we!? How did we get here!?" Andie asked nobody in particular as she paced around in circles upon the giant wing of the plane she and everyone else had been resting on for the last while. She didn't recall it yet but Surly and Buddy both decided to go on vacation to Brazil and brought Andie along, with Buddy insisting she needed a break too despite Surly practically saying no.

Surly took care as he approached the distressed female squirrel with both the palms of his paws held out towards her in a calming gesture "Calm down, Andie, you're safe."

As soon as Andie's emerald eyes laid upon the male squirrel, she basically lunged at him and grabbed his maize coloured stomach and pressed her nose against his angrily and demanded an explanation "_Surly_..." She growled through gritted teeth "What happened and why are we on this..." She paused while she looked at the wing of the plane as her anger melted almost instantly and was replaced with curiosity. She looked around.

Surly knew that she was calming down as she gazed wearily at her surroundings and he had to admit, the way the sunlight hit the back of her and reflected against her form made her look angelic and this was something he couldn't hope to ignore. His eyes softened at her as she peeled herself away from his chest and began to explore.

As Buddy walked alongside the squirrel, he smiled while giving Surly a teasing look as he shifted his eyes from her face to his in a way that said 'I told you so'. Surly couldn't help but smile wider in defeat as he shrugged in defeat "Alright, Buddy, you were right. Maybe this is what she needed."

This adorable show of awe and wonder in Andie's eyes and facial expression wasn't long before she went right back to her interrogation to Surly as her fists returned to grabbing his chest aggressively as she resumed asking "Alright. Talk! Where am I and how did I get on this thing?!"

Surly, surprised at the quick change of attitude, had the words he was trying to say caught in his usually quick tempered throat. The purple furred squirrel's eyes were wide and his throat was dry as he replied rather quickly "Alright, we took you to a certain location named Brazil so you could get a break from worrying about the park."

Andie didn't seem satisfied with the answer she got as she tightened her grip and asked "But who'll provide for the park!? Who'll keep an eye on everyone?" Buddy stepped forwards with a smile as he nodded to Surly, signalling him to tell her the rest.

While Surly was hesitant on telling the agitated female squirrel the details; Buddy appeared to be firm with him as he placed a ginger paw on his shoulder as if to say 'go on, tell her'.

"..." Surly was silent before he let out a heavy sigh from his throat "...We organised _everything. _We asked the park animals to go to the nut store so they wouldn't starve so Precious promised to keep an eye on things while Lana went to help out a sick relative in a far away place who may or may not be sick."

"So you're saying you tricked Precious' owner into going away to the furthest place possible so Precious can look after the park's residents whom you've locked in the nut store as an easier way to help them through our absence?" Her face was kind of bored looking as it matched the blank tone in Andie's voice. She knew Surly and Buddy to be more uncivilised then that.

Surly grinned as he shrugged "Alright, we were under estimating our coolness. We didn't do _all _that stuff, though." He silently winked towards Buddy, silently letting him know that they really did do all that stuff Andie said. Buddy returned the wink whilst Andie glared at them both while shaking her head. It was true, she knew them too well.

Suddenly; Surly glanced to one side, something harshly twinkling in his eye and making both his paws fly to his eyes sorely as he saw something shining in the distance down below in the golden radiance of sunlight. The sky was blue and the air was so tropical. Surly stared off into the distance with eyes full of amazement and his paw crept underneath Andie's chin to turn her head to make her look into the distance with him.

Buddy, Andie and Surly took in the colourful horizon as the air felt fresh and clear. It gave the three rodent stowaways some sort of happiness as they basked in the golden sunlight that gave them a sweet tender smile in each of their hearts. "I think we're here..." Surly muttered, still taken in by the beautiful scenery down below.

Little were Buddy, Andie and Surly aware that there was one more stowaway from Oakton as a very familiar grey squirrel held on to the tail for dear life with his bushy tail blowing in the wind like a kite.

"Ahhhhh! I didn't sign up for this!" Grayson yowled into the wind as he held on tightly to the tail of the plane but what he didn't realise that his rather sharp claws tore through the metal of the tail and was therefore making the plane slowly lose altitude. It was surprising that not only did Surly nor the others hear his constant screaming but it was an accident that he ended up in this situation. "All I wanted was to see where Surly was going with my future mate!"

Even after telling the more likely squirrel companion many times they were not a couple, Grayson refused to believe that Andie didn't harbour any romantic feelings towards him. Of course; seeing Surly going anywhere with Andie had taken his feelings towards her and twisted them until they spiralled into a whirlpool of jealousy. He accidentally ended up on the tail of the plane somehow and was now desperately clinging on for dear life.

But very soon the plane couldn't take any more claw digging and began to lose altitude and began to plummet to the ground fast. As Surly and company desperately tried to find somewhere safe to survive the crash landing they were about to have; they were forced to let go as they fell to the ground fast and without any warning at all, they all blacked out unconscious without any knowledge of where they were.

* * *

**A/N: Ta-Da! That's the end of the very first chapter of the very first cross over story of 'The nut job' and 'Rio'! I have to say that I'm proud of how this chapter turned out. If you haven't watched The nut job than I HIGHLY recommend it! Its hilarious and I think that there needs to be more stories of that franchise. **

**Anyways, I am once again proud of how this turned out and can't wait to see how the rest of this fanfic turns out. This also marks my first story of the nut job and the first crossover story I've done this year or in a long time. **

**Please feel free to review and I hope you like this. **

**-Chloemcg**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'The Nut Job' since they are owned by Open road films while 'Rio' is owned by Blue skies studios and 20th century fox. I own NOBODY in this story!**

**The Nut job: Lost in Rio.**

* * *

"...What is it?"

"Is it even alive?"

"Quiet, you two! It's a Puniceus Sciuridae, a mythical purple squirrel. But he seems to be hurt."

These three voices to Surly sounded as if they belonged to little children and that was probably the case. But something felt wrong and he couldn't place a claw on it as his stomach felt like it had flipped and his head was very light and his hands were raised in the air in a way that felt normally like they were pointing downwards.

Surly's entire world was black and the last thing he recalled was falling into a bunch of lush green ground below. Curious, Surly mustered up enough strength to open his eyes and saw that there were three young blue feathered birds flying upside down for some reason. It was then all the pieces clicked in his mind. They weren't upside down, _HE _was the one whom was upside down.

It turned out that Surly had gotten his feet tangled up in some vines and was hanging upside down from the fall he had. It appeared that the three bird kids had noticed his movements as the thinnest and only obvious male out of the three of them exclaimed "Hey, I think he's waking up!"

Giving a groggy moan, Surly looked around. He didn't know where he was and he was confused and when he got confused, he was really irritable. The purple squirrel looked curiously at his surroundings as his mind was still registering what was going on. Alright, he appeared to be in a jungle of some sorts. He also appeared to be totally alone as he struggled against the vines he was tangled up in. The purple squirrel sighed as he wriggled around to try and unbind his flimsy feet but this proved fruitless as he quickly discovered that without some quick assistance then there was no helping him.

"...Are you kids going to cut me loose?" Surly asked bluntly but only for the easily excitable young male to be in his face as his eyes were wider than water melons and stared at him in a somewhat adorable way. Surly felt a little unnerved by the way the boy was staring at him and smiled to show this even though the young parrot didn't seem to grasp the picture as he basically wrapped his wings around the squirrel's chest as he expressed how glad he was for him in that one hug "Oh, I'm glad you're okay!"

Honestly, Surly felt a tad uncomfortable by this gesture of kindness as he never was one to like hugs even though he gotten used to receiving them. Grunting through the slight pain he felt in his chest and lungs, he coughed a little as the young azure blue bird's wings came into contact "Ugh...Thanks, kiddo..." It would be a lie to say that Surly had a thing for children and knew how to talk to them but he was trying not to be a giant sour puss like he used to be so decided to accept the nice hug he was receiving.

"How in the world did you end up like this, sir?" The chubby one of the triplets asked with her voice dripping with poisonous hostility. Surly could not help but find this bird's hostility kind of cute as he cooed while using one of his floppy claws to grab a small portion of the young cerulean macaw's cheek and squished it in his paw in a teasing way "Aww, you're kinda cute when you're trying to be all intimidating, young man-"

"I'm a girl, idiot." The chubby blue macaw dead panned with a death glare. Surly gave her an almost devilish grin as he found great amusement in toying with this little bird chick "Ya sure could've fooled me..."

"Ouch. You're in trouble now." The young macaw hugging Surly sing songed.

"And by my counculations, that means that Carla should lose her temper in 3..." She held up one tip of her wing to not only emphasis her point but also to count down her sister's temper spiral "...2..." She dropped one wing tip to count how many seconds Surly had to take back what he had said until only one wing tip was standing "...1..."

The chubby female blue macaw youngling instantly began to do whatever she could to make sure the purple squirrel take back that wise crack as her talons yanked roughly at his eyelids and this in turn made him yell out in agony as Surly felt his body sustain multiple scratches from the insanely angry female macaw fledgeling. "Ugh! It doesn't matter what you do to me, I'll get outta this mess!" He yelled defiantly through a pain-filled smirk.

The triplets ceased what they were doing and accessed the squirrel's situation. Both the oldest and the youngest of the young azure/cerulean blue fledgeling trio looked to the middle oldest and the smartest as she began to study the situation and his prognosis.

The smartest of the young birds studied the binds keeping the squirrel suspended in the air before writing something down on a small notepad as she muttered some inaudible nonsense "Hmmm...those vines seemed to be wrapped densely hidebound around you're feet therefore forcing the circulation going to you're legs to be temporarily cut off, making it so that if you were released now then you wouldn't be able to use you're feet for at least ten minutes tops." Eventually she concluded her gibberish so she grinned cheekily "So you're steadfast stuck and therefore you can't break away."

Carla beamed at this as she spared a grateful smile towards her younger sister. Surly was _really _beginning to hate these little birds as he decided to try and prove them wrong by wriggling as hardest as he could to free himself from the vines constricting the blood flow to his legs and after a full 10 minutes of trying, Surly gave in to his growing exhaustion and asked them "What are you gonna do? Call you're parents?" He barked mockingly.

This was responded to with a devilish grin pulling at the corners of Carla's beak as she folded her wings across her feathery chest "Nope." She shook her head "Because we don't wanna bring our parents into this and besides, I wanna deal with you personally."

Surly didn't like the way the young blue macaw female said that. Before he could ask what she meant by this, however, the young male azure parrot popped his head up from behind the presumably second youngest of the trio randomly and asked "Can I do it now, Carla?"

Surly's were now wide as he looked to his chest where the young macaw was hugging him. How in the world did he managed to slip out out that!? Hm, maybe he was more slippery than originally thought...

"Yes, Tiago. Get the TNT ready." Carla nodded before the youngest, named Tiago, went to get some dynamite. The purple male squirrel was kind of concerned when the TNT was mentioned and had no idea how these little devils managed to get their wings on it but he knew that he needed to get himself free if he was to get out of here alive.

"Aw, c'mon! I thought ya liked me.." Surly pouted as he tried to get Tiago to refrain from what he was doing as he got a stick of dynamite out from behind his back and retreated back towards him while strapping the supposed stick of dynamite to the purple furred rodent's back all while he was begging for mercy.

"Sorry, furry dude. I have to respect my elders." Tiago said almost wisely whilst he finished strapping the explosives to Surly, despite his desperate struggles.

"No, no! Please! Lemme go! I don't wanna die! I'll do anything!" The purple male squirrel frantically cried out as his breathing became rapid and fast, signifying that the squirrel was becoming visibly distressed.

"Well...I do kinda think you're cool." Tiago (who stopped what he was doing) admitted thoughtfully as he took careful consideration about what he was doing. He knew his parents wouldn't be happy if they killed anyone and they never really done it out of vengeance before, just for a joke. After a moment or two of mulling it over; Tiago grinned happily at his decision "Alright, I won't use dynamite..."

Surly let out a heavy sigh of relief as he put a floppy paw to his pounding heart in a fruitless effort to calm it. He felt so relieved to hear that he wasn't going to die but then something made his fear worsen... Tiago hadn't finished talking, it turned out, as he pulled out some firework sticks instead "I'll set you up with fireworks instead!"

"WHAT!?" Surly exclaimed worriedly as he struggled harder than ever before, frantic to get away from these crazy kids. He began once again begging for his life as he felt Tiago remove the explosives and replace them with fireworks. So, this was the end? This was not how he invisioned his death to be like. Would have he amounted to anything? Many thoughts pulsed through his head as he squeezed his eyes shut at the sound of a match being struck but then he heard a stern clearing of a throat. Not belonging to the children.

Opening his eyes, Surly noticed that the three chicks were receiving a displeased glare from an older blue parrot (Blu). Confused, he raised an eye ridge and even though he was upside down; he could clearly see that the bird was their father.

"Kids, what were you doing to that poor squirrel?" Blu demanded as he folded his wings across his chest firmly. Even though the jungle air was warm with this certain morning moistness lingering in it, it was simple to see how the simple scolding of children could sour that freshness with one raise of the vocal cords. The adult male Spix macaw held the lit match in one talon as his stern gaze was fixed upon the three young chicks standing in a line before him.

Surly watched as the three looked at the ground even though their backs were turned on him. Somehow he had a vague memory of being just as adorably lethal as these three and felt kind of bad for putting them in trouble like this but then again, he knew they just couldn't go around threatening to kill people with explosives.

His rapid heart rate calmed gradually as the male purple squirrel watched as the scolding took place and he knew he was safe for now.

"...And when you get teased that doesn't mean you should get mad and use violence! You must take all these things into account since he might not even be from Rio; he probably came from a life similar to mine and isn't used to this kind of environment." Blu reasoned with the obviously sad triplets.

Surly decided to intervene as he pointed out rather awkwardly "Um...I'm right here, you know."

Blu heard the squirrel and raised a wing in a way that said 'I'll be with you in a minute' as he started to finish off the lecture while staring down at his children with a soft yet firm look one would get if telling his children off (which he was). "Alright. So what do we not do?" He asked.

"...We do not threaten lives with explosives of any shapes or form." The three blue macaws sighed in unison but then Tiago raised his wing to say something and pointed out "But I changed it from dynamite to fireworks to make sure it hurts a little." Blu's eyes narrowed slightly as he opened his beak to argue further but then he sniffed at a strange smell. His eyes darting down to the source of the smell, Blu noticed that he had dropped the lit match and it had fallen to his right talon to ignite the grass beside it into a fire.

"Ahh!" Yelping out in panic, Blu stomped repeatedly on the fire in hopes to quickly extinguish it and whilst it averted disaster; it burnt the bottom padding of his talons and made it hurt. Blu released a heavy sigh from his throat as he walked over to Surly, removed his Swiss Army knife from a small pocket strapped to his leg in case of emergencies such as this as the blade snapped the vine holding the squirrel in the air and Surly fell sorely to the blades of grass inches below him.

"Owwww...That hurt." Surly moaned as he sat upon his behind with his eggplant coloured bushy tail swishing in the air to get all the feeling back into it. After a few intense moments of getting the feeling back into his body, Surly cracked his fingers as he threaded them against his own fingers in a stretch of his arm joints.

Blu knelt down to meet the egg plant coloured squirrel at eye level as he decided to get down to business as he began to ask him with interest mingling with his nerdy voice "Alright. Whats you're name and how did you get here?"

"..." Surly was silent for a moment as he tried to regain his bearings. He was never in this kind of situation before and never had he known how to react to this kind of thing. He racked his brains for answers as the squirrel finally opened his mouth and found himself replying to the bird's "The names Surly. I live in a town called Oakton...if you heard of it."

Blu nodded while his eyes lit up in recognition of that name before "Yeah, I heard of it. My names Blu and as you can see you've ended up in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil." He furrowed his brows in confusion "But how did you get all the way here, Surly?"

Surly looked skywards as if to think for a moment. He couldn't recall much of what had happened before he woken up but he could remember being on a flying machine of some kind while he was with some familiar faces. He mumbled thoughtfully as he stroked his chin "Hmmm...I can't tell ya much. All I can remember is that I was on a flying thing with my-" Surly's eyes widened immensely whence he remembered that he couldn't find his friends anywhere.

He began to writhe where he sat in a panic as Blu tried to pin him down and while Blu had the squirrel pinned down to the ground, he could see clear indications of a plane crash. There was some soot covering some strands of Surly's uniquely-coloured prune fur and there was even a few patches that were still smoking from the clear crash he had...Plus the giant plane wing that was tangled up in some vines (kind of like Surly was) made it even more clear.

"Oh no, Andie and Buddy are lost and out there somewhere!" Surly exclaimed in a panic as his sharp paw nails dug into his head and Blu decided to get the squirrel to calm down before he hurt himself in his own frantic panicking as he grabbed on to his shoulders with both his wings and this made Surly look right into his eyes.

Blu didn't need to be a genius (which he kind of was for a bird) to know that Surly didn't freak out often. It was clear who his character was from the first second of seeing him. He used to be a selfish jerk who sought out to care for himself when something changed him. Surly hid all his emotions behind a stone-faced mask.

"Woah, woah, woah, woah. I have some friends who can help us find your friends. We can search from the sky!" Blu's rather high pitched nerdy voice sounded really calm yet firm as he tried to smack some sense into the purple squirrel. Actually, Surly was already hyper ventilating and letting out pathetic whines on occasion and Blu decided to quite literally smack some sense into him as he held a wing to the side and struck his cheek with narrowed eyes.

"Pull it together! If we're going to find you're friends you _need _to calm down..." The male adult blue macaw told him and eventually; Surly allowed all this to sink in as he put that stone mask back on and apologised while putting a gentle paw upon the bird's shoulder and tenderly patting it "Sorry 'bout that. I went a little nuts." He stood up on his feet... but only to fall back down due to the fact that his legs were still numb.

Annoyance washed over the squirrel whence he remembered what the young female smart macaw said and grumbled.

Blu suddenly heard the attentive grunting sounds of his children before he peaked over his shoulder to see Bia, Tiago and Carla. The three chicks all gave their father an annoyed glare as they folded their wings simultaneously across their chest.

The jungle's peacefulness was restored since Blu dismissed the lecture contest and everyone appeared to be stressed out right now; especially as they now had a case on their hand. Or, in their case, their wings.

"Oh!" Blu slapped a wing upon his head as he forgot to introduce the triplets "I forgot to introduce you to my kids; Carla, Bia and Tiago." He placed a wing on each of their heads to point each of them out while he said their names as to let the squirrel know which was which.

Surly felt a little hostile towards the adorable trio but managed to move wobble towards them slowly as he stood straight until he knelt down before the three little blue birds and gave them the kindest, genuine smile he could muster as he stared at the three with soft eyes "Look, I'm sorry for gettin' you guys yelled at. Can you forgive me?"

It took a few minutes of waiting for the circulation to return to Surly's legs but he smiled as both Bia and Tiago smiled back at him sweetly and nodded simultaneously, clearly being forgiving given the squirrel's stressful situation. Carla, on the other hand, wasn't so forgiving as she did nod but gave him a mad glare as she basically stormed off.

Blu shook his head. His oldest daughter did have some attitude problems but she had a problem that meant she carried everyone's problems upon her shoulders and tried to make both herself and everyone she loved happy. She most likely needed a little break. Blu watched as his daughter took to the skies without looking back and Blu gestured for Surly to climb on his back (to which he obliged) as he announced "C'mon, let's go home."

He picked the fruit he originally gathered up into his talons as he took to the air with both Tiago and Bia flying closely behind, Tiago blowing raspberries at his sister and making other annoying sounds to make her groan his response to try and ignore her mischievous brother.

But Blu suddenly felt his head knock into something as soon as he was properly elevated into the altitude and found that he had clumsily rammed his head into a nearby oak tree. His head now felt like a million bells smashing against each side of his skull as those church-like bells swung back and forth heavily. Putting a tender wing up to rub at his aching head; Blu laughed sheepishly as he looked over at the squirrel he rescued.

Surly didn't look entirely amused as he gave the Domestic Spix macaw adult male a bored look as he gave a small roll of his chestnut eyes as if to say 'Oh brother...'. He looked down the side to watch the jungle below go by as if in deep thought.

He had no idea where Andie nor Buddy was but hoped that they were alright and for some reason, a part of him for some reason hoped that Grayson was behaving and not bragging about his heroism.

* * *

**A/N: That's the end of this chapter, guys. It looks like that Surly was saved but what of Andie, Buddy and Grayson? Will they be alright and did they survive the plane crash. **

**If you are all wondering, this takes place AFTER Rio 2. Actually, it takes place just as Blu and Jewel and everyone else returned from the Amazon. **

**Also, I'm aware that I probably made Carla and the others look like brats but there is a point for me making them act this way and I will get to that later. Jewel also reappears in the next chapter and we should hopefully see the fate of everyone else. **

**I hope this chapter was good and I hope that this will get reviews. Thanks, guys!**

**-Chloemcg**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'The Nut Job' since they are owned by Open road films while 'Rio' is owned by Blue skies studios and 20th century fox. I own NOBODY in this story!**

**The Nut job: Lost in Rio.**

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of the jungle, all Buddy could make out was that his world was black and his pale blue fur was damp. He couldn't recall very much from before he had blacked out and didn't plan to because of how much his head hurt whence he tried to remember a single thing about the matter. The rat could faintly feel a soggy wet sensation as if he was just becoming aware of all the sensation he felt within his body. It was as if he was wet...

Buddy subconsciously sniffed at the air as his eyes refused to open due to how much his head hurt. If he had a voice then he would have most definitely been groaning. He could barely smell the scent of damp leaves and wet soil. You know the feeling one would get if your foot had been asleep for a long time and lose all sensation throughout the entire appendage? Well, imagine feeling that all over your body so you weren't able to move and imagine how a small rat would feel. This is how Buddy felt.

So, after many moments of self arguing that he should open his eyes, Buddy gave into his increasing curiously and peeled open his heavy eyelids as he felt something in his lungs. He didn't know what was inside his airways but he decided to put this on top of his list of priorities as Buddy reluctantly sat upright and began to pound a fist roughly against his chest so he could cough up whatever weighed his lungs down like sacks filled with sand. Within moments of doing this, water spluttered out of Buddy's mouth and despite the uncomfortable feeling of throwing up pure water, he knew that without doing this then he didn't have much of a chance of surviving.

Eventually, he got rid of all the water he might of swallowed and put a shaky step in front of the other to begin walking. Before Buddy met Surly, the rat had to get into a simple routine of survival for life in the streets that mainly based around forging food scraps and other left over pieces he could use to make a shelter...At least until he found one of his friends.

Now that Buddy could get a better look around, he noticed that he had washed up ashore and was previously laying on some wet soil that made up the riverbank. That wasn't all he noticed, though. He also looked around through clumsy vision to find that he may have washed up in a jungle of some sorts but he didn't know how.

Buddy put a claw to his head as his eyes widened in dread. Surly and Andie! Where they alright? He could recall some slight details about the plane crash but he didn't think anyone would care to hear him since he did have some slight issues with meeting new people.

The rat shook off his thicker pale blue fur coat from the soaking dampness of the river and decided to get down to business as he began walking towards the entrance of the forest.

Buddy felt the mud shift underneath his wet pads as he tried to get to a safer place to await rescue. The male rat once again sniffed the air to investigate his surroundings and caught the very clouded scent of feathers and some kind of metal. The rat cringed at the scent of feathers as he was allergic to the plumage that belonged to birds only and while he was kind of ok to sniff it, give or take a side effect or two, it was a different story entirely with touching them.

Buddy knew that he'd have to be utterly careful with this exploration.

But the metallic scent did catch the small, emaciated rat's attention as he did hear certain voices that sounded muffled from the distance. He narrowed his big eyes in confusion. What in the world was going on here? He decided to investigate as he got down on all fours and scampered to the plane crash sight.

As he ran, Buddy could vaguely make out the king palm, mango, papya and even jackfruit trees and many other types of trees surrounding him in a green lush covering above him. He would have stopped to gaze at his surroundings but somehow, he had a feeling that this was way more important right now as he heard the muffled voices become more audible to his circular ears. It took a total minute of running on all fours until he reached the location and, to get a better view of the situation, he climbed up on some reed that covered up the thicket as he got a very clear look.

Buddy gave a wide eyed frown of dubiousness, unsure of how to react to what he was seeing. With his chest pressed against the bamboo-like stick, Buddy watched from a safe distance while he tried to get a justified feeling.

The plane was missing both its wings and looked to be in remarkable condition despite surviving a plane crash like that...Even if there were a few dents in the flying vehicle, and it seemed that a few men were unloading the cargo from the loading bay and what the cargo was set some alarm bells ringing inside the slim built rat's mind.

Each and everyone of the cargo was a caged bird and there was even a few other creatures that weren't related to birds in the slightest!

Buddy sniffed up some mucus building up in his nasal cavities as he knew that his allergies were acting up. His heart pulsed inside his body and he could even feel it thumping against the strong reed he had climbed and was now leaning forwards against to prevent himself from falling off. Buddy couldn't explain it but he knew that without a doubt that these multitude of birds needed help.

Buddy was about to leap into action when he suddenly heard one of the pilots talking. He ducked his head down a little in between his shoulders as he kept his ears sharp to enable him to hear every word that left the pilot's lips.

"I can't believe that the American airforce had allowed us to take these birds with us! I can't even believe that we fooled them into thinking that we were transporting them to a zoo!" One laughed in his own disbelief of how lucky they were.

Another laughed along "Haha! Yeah, it was funny how you're fake passport was enough to fool the receptionists. Are you sure that we wouldn't be ratted out?"

"For what?" One of the 'pilots' asked.

"For smuggling these birds to Rio de Janeiro?"

Buddy's eyes widened to the point of his pupils being dilated into very small dots. If he had been drinking water or anything then he would have done a spit take at the very mention of that word as his intellectual mind tried to let all of this sink in. The pilots were really _smugglers _going under fake identities! Buddy narrowed his sorely watery eyes in determination as he knew now that not only did he have all the info he desired but it was more important than ever that these birds were set free.

He leapt down from the reed he had climbed on and quickly ran on all fours towards the cages. Now the smaller, skinny rat could do this in so many ways but he knew he needed to free a few of them without getting detected or caught in the process otherwise they would move out of the area and getting everyone free in a single flock each would prove almost impossible. Buddy's large green eyes traced down to a small pebble by his feet as he had his back to an empty cage. Curious, Buddy bent down and picked up the pebble and juggled it in his paw and watched it rest in his palm like it was formed to rest there.

He grinned a devious smirk when an idea sparked to life inside Buddy's mind.

While the smugglers backs were turned, Buddy tossed his arm back in an effort to aim the pebble carefully at the plane. He knew what he was doing but for this to work he couldn't afford to make a mistake. Buddy's heart slammed within his rib cage as he tried to take deep inhales of breath to calm his racing heart. This failed.

So, knowing that a few lives were on the line, Buddy tossed the pebble and it knocked against the right side of the plane; like he had wanted.

The mute rat watched as the smuggler pilots instantly lifted their heads towards the sounds of the pebble rebounding off the plane's metal, each of their bushy brows knitted together to paint an expression of utter bewilderment on their faces. With their seamless ropes of curiosity boundless, they let it get the best of them and went to investigate the noise.

Buddy let out a silent hiss of victory as he pumped his fist. His plan worked and he could now get to freeing the caged American birds! The rat reached one cage where a small family of scarlet macaws were kept captive.

"Wait, what are you-" The mother bird asked whilst hugging her young chick close to her.

Buddy shushed the mother and gave both her and her son an assuring smile as he got to work on unlocking the first cage.

In his time, Buddy had unlocked many things and opened many doors with his street-wise expertise. Even though the rat couldn't speak; he knew a lot which he would only share with Surly when the opportune moment arrived. The rat hoped that he didn't arrive too late to help the other birds as he finally unlocked the padlock and the cage door opened.

The mother macaw gave a silent nod of thanks as she took off quickly but allowed her wings to be as silent as possible to allow the rat to free the other captives.

Buddy got to work on getting some of the others out of their cages and, much like the mother macaw, they were very grateful as they silently flew off into the horizon. Buddy could hear many more details from the Smugglers conversation while he was doing this too.

"What shall we do once we find those blue macaws?"

"I dunno, rookie. Trap 'em and sell 'em for the highest bidder."

"But what if those Monteiro people catch on to our plan?"

"...They won't."

Buddy somehow didn't like the way that other smuggler, the obvious leader, said that last thing. It sounded like a filthy trick or something and if the guys didn't have their backs turned, Buddy had an inkling that there would have been a murderous glint within the guy's evil eyes. His big eyes widened in horror as he saw the smugglers walking back towards him and he spared a apologetic glance towards the remaining birds, silently telling them that he would most definitely rescue them too before he ran off and tried to ignore the squawks of protest coming from them as he disappeared into the reeds.

At least Buddy was smart enough to close the cages after he finished with them and get rid of each padlock to look like each bird he freed just wasn't there anymore. Otherwise he may not pull this off! But first he needed to see if they would notice a difference at all...

Buddy felt a suspenseful fright creep into his mind as he watched with eyes, red from his allergies, that were gleaming with this feeling that trickled down his neck to make his drying pale blue-grey fur stick up as questions raced through his mind: What would they notice? Would they move to another location? What would happen if he was discovered?

Buddy swallowed a lump in his throat and observed as the pair of smugglers checked over the cage with suspicious glare worn upon their faces. This was it, he was done for! He squeezed his eyes shut and prepared to be (metaphorically speaking, of course) ratted out. He hated feeling the eerie suspense of such scenarios as he never was much of a fan of them. Every time it felt like a disaster just waiting to happen!

As the small rat hid among the reeds and bamboo-like sticks, he could see that the smugglers stared at the cages he raided for a few painstaking seconds before they thankfully dismissed it and continued their routines.

Buddy gave the biggest heave of relief he could muster as he felt relief wash over him. He was going to try and continue watching these smugglers until he freed each and every bird! He made a silent vow then that he wasn't going to rest until these innocent birds were free and back where they belong; allergies or no allergies.

* * *

Meanwhile with Surly and the others, they had made it back to the home of Blu's former owner; Linda and her husband Tulio, where Jewel was up and about and she failed to show any signs of the clear exhaustion she felt from before but she was pleased to see that her mate had brought home the fruits like he had promised.

But despite the little ray of sunshine, there was always a dark cloud. It was easy to see that Jewel was also mad at the kids for running off without her consent so that made the scolding tougher and they were banned from pancakes for a week and to them, especially Tiago, it was like telling them that the world was ending or something.

As Surly stood on the kitchen counter, he viewed the entire house with a strange interest. He never knew that birds had such a cool lifestyle and were moving from dinky trees to such cool homes! He was told that he couldn't mess up anything and had to wait for the pair of humans to return from whatever they were doing in the market place downtown.

Surly looked at the television and it revealed that there was a few tiny human men wearing yellow and green t-shirts and green shorts as they ran across the huge field whilst they kicked at a white ball with black octagons embodied all over the rough sphere as it got kicked around from place to place, zipping everywhere on the screen even though the purple squirrel could barely make heads or tails of it or even what was going on. He could even hear a loud whistle and a strange voice mutter some strange kind of language in the background.

A huge urge overwhelmed him to go over to get a closer look but before he could even lift a foot, he suddenly heard a familiar high pitched voice come from somewhere on his right "Are you interested in football?"

Surly gave a surprised yelp as he jumped out of his skin.

He never expected to hear that out of nowhere as he felt his heart race within his chest and he put a calming paw over his heart where it fluttered roughly under his touch and he took deep breaths to ease his heart rate. Once it calmed down; Surly sent a small glare towards Tiago for scaring the fur off him but the young azure macaw was oblivious to it as he stared at the television with eyes wide with curiosity.

Despite the quick fright, Surly managed to calm himself before he sat down on the counter with Tiago beside him. The prune coloured squirrel had little to no idea what this little bird's problem was but he couldn't even envision how one so young could be so happy-go-lucky yet somewhat adorable at the same time.

"...I dunno." He shrugged.

"Football is a really cool sport where humans would kick a ball and send it into a net." Tiago explained, not minding of Surly's reply.

Bia cut into the conversation as she smiled excitedly "Look guys! It looks like we're winning against Wales!"

The family plus squirrel watched in interest as the announcer guy was sounding more and more excited as one of Brazil's team was quickly fighting to keep control of the ball. It appeared that the welsh goal keeper was trying to block off the Brazilian player's path and after moments of quickly muddling a plan within his mind, he kicked.

Everyone was in suspense, what was going to happen? Each of their hearts beat inside their ears/ear holes as they watched in what appeared to be slow motion. Blu and Jewel held their breaths while Surly and the kids stared with wide eyes at what was about to happen. However, moments before they could find out the ending result, everything turned pitch black and this caused a chorus of "Awww's" to explode through the house.

Was this how it felt to the citizens of Rio when Blu and Jewel crashed into the power box, disabling the power just before anyone could find out the results? Man that blew so hard!

"Okay, okay. I'll go fix the power supply!" Blu exclaimed as he searched through the pitch darkness for a torch or something that could light the way but many crashes and clumsy slip ups could be heard throughout the house. Not to mention that the adult male blue macaw was groaning and helping every second after a sound indicating injury was heard.

Surly's voice asked with a layer of negative disbelief behind it "So this is the hope I have for finding my friends?"

"Sadly yes. Sorry, Surly." Jewel consoled softly and tried to be helpful. Even she knew that her mate was a klutz and Surly was now feeling doubtful about the fate of Buddy and Andie. She could hardly blame him and hoped that they could help Surly reunite with his friends.

* * *

**A/N: Alright! That's the end of this chapter! It seems that Blu and Jewel now have something called 'irony' on their hands...Or wings. I thought it would be funny to do a Rio football remake thingie since it was featured in both Rio films. **

**It seems that Buddy now has a rescue mission on his claws as we now discover that Surly and his friends may have stumbled upon a Smuggling operation. Now what will happen? Also, Surly realises that Blu REALLY is his only hope of finding his friends even though he wishes it wasn't because of how clumsy Blu is.**

**I also thought you'd like to know, those who haven't seen the Nut job yet, that I haven't even soiled very much and there's a LOT I haven't told you guys about so I am not entirely spoiling things am I? **

**Just thought I'd ask if it was alright.**

**Hopefully we should see where everyone else ends up. Can't wait to do more!**

**-Chloemcg**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'The Nut Job' since they are owned by Open road films while 'Rio' is owned by Blue skies studios and 20th century fox. I own NOBODY in this story!**

**The Nut job: Lost in Rio.**

* * *

Grayson felt his head hurt in more ways than one. His consciousness had up and deserted him and he could vaguely smell a faint crispy scent that shared a major resemblance to singed fur that was burnt in several places.

Like his friends, he too hadn't a clue where he was and wouldn't dare allow himself to see where he was. The athletic Eastern grey squirrel gave a slight jump when he finally recalled what had happened as his upper body shot upwards and his breathing became raspy and shallow as he finally came to terms with the reality that he was now nowhere he had recognised.

His now open icy blue eyes scanned the area as he examined his surroundings. From what Grayson could make out, he was in the inside of a tree. A dry, creaky tree that had plenty of injured blue birds. He was confused at their statue, however, as he recalled that he never saw a blue jay or any sort of blue hued bird to resemble these guys. They were taller and looked more like parrots then anything else.

He then looked down to discover that the lower half of his body was bundled in wet leafy-herb stuff. His sat up posture began to ache after awhile of sitting up and he then saw some approaching blue birds and one of them looked kind of muscular with one side of his face covered in a feathered do. Somehow this bird sent nostalgic shivers down Grayson's spine as he felt some competition brewing in the near future.

"Hey there, Squirrel." The strange bird grinned with a suave grin worn upon his beak.

Grayson tried not to swallow the last threads of dignity he had left (Not that he ever had it) but he looked up with the sternest eyes he could muster. He himself was the only heart throb he knew of and this bird wasn't going to steal his title. Standing up with little strength, Grayson glared at this bird with hostility brimming within his rather playfully dull eyes.

The athletic male squirrel asked with pain alone forcing it into a whisper "What did you do to me and where am I, you villainous scavenger?"

The male macaw responded by calmly holding his wings out in front of him in a calming gesture. He could see the slight fear inside the squirrel's icy blue eyes and it was kind of disconcerting as the sun beamed down against the two from the tree opening.

"Calm down, man. I don't mean you any harm."

Grayson wouldn't have any of this as he aggressively shoved the bird backwards, striking a mental nerve within the usually suave bird.

The male blue macaw clearly tried not to return the glare as he forced a grim smile upon his beak even if his eyes were narrowed in a silent maliciousness. Grayson stood his ground firmly, despite his pain, and tried not to bare his teeth sharply through the visible pain he felt from the plane crash. The two athletic males gave the entire tree hollow a Mexican stand offish vibe as they were clearly not trying to break the intense atmosphere that lingered in the air.

Even with the peaceful golden sunlight shining within from the circular opening of the tree, those who could looked at the scene with clear pain and those whom tended to the weak also watched on in great interest as they tried to juggle tending to the sick and wounded to watching this strangely suspenseful scene of two major male heartthrobs.

"Calm down and don't get you're bushy tail in a bunch, whiskers," The feathery opponent hissed through his beak in a pointless attempt to remain civil "We found you unconscious in a river. You were barely alive."

Grayson eased his stance up a bit but his hostile glare never left the clear bird male heartthrob. He felt a burning rivalry bubble up within him as the grey squirrel glared at the male blue macaw with the flouncy 'hair' leaned over one side of his face to cover up an eye. As Grayson was about to start up a fight; an older female macaw shoved herself in between them and glared at the younger Spix macaw.

"Roberto, be nice to this gentleman." She scolded.

The male blue macaw named Roberto sighed. He may have usually been a nice guy but that didn't mean that he couldn't be hostile in return if someone threatened him or his tribe. His gaze downcast, Roberto stepped aside and allowed the female macaw to tend to the squirrel's sore muscles and bare patches of skin that burned through his silver fur.

From what Mimi could see, this squirrel was harmed badly as he was covered with patches of black smog when he was originally discovered afloat in a nearby Nile where the great Brazilian nut tree was located. She planted many damp leaves over the bald, burnt patches of bare skin and ignored the hisses of pain in response.

So, with increasing curiosity, Grayson repeated his question and deflated his hostility in hopes to get somewhere with these birds "So, ma'am. Do you know where this handsome gentlemen with fur ended up?" He flashed a charming grin to the older female Spix macaw who just rolled her sapphire eyes in response whilst throwing a solid punch to the male squirrel, making him howl out in agony as a talon made harsh contact with his thin stomach.

With pain etching his face, the Eastern grey squirrel's paws flew to where he was punched in the stomach as he held it tightly with his face contorting in agony of the strategy used to silence him. Roberto smirked slightly at seeing the slightly male athletic squirrel in pain but was only shooed put of the room by the older matriarch female macaw who tended to Grayson's wounds "Get out please, Roberto."

Reluctantly, the male heartthrob of a blue macaw obeyed as he sighed "Yes, madam Mimi."

Mimi grinned in satisfaction at seeing the suave male macaw leave and uphold her title. When she was a fledgeling she was feared by everyone and hoped that her legend would spread on for years to come. She was not to be messed with.

However, she decided to answer the squirrel's question as she tried wrapping up some of the burns on Grayson.

"And yes. I do know for a fact that you have ended up in the Amazon jungles." Mimi smiled as she ignored the gobsmacked look she received, silently praising herself of what a good job she was doing.

Grayson swallowed a hard lump in his throat as he exclaimed in a stutter, his fur sticking up in disbelief as he tried not to shake "B-b-but, I thought I was going to Rio jo jero."

Mimi tilted her head to one side, confused. What on earth was this admittedly charming squirrel talking about? She concentrated hard for a few moments in an effort to remember what he was talking about when a thought lit up within Mimi's bright head "Wait, don't you mean Rio de janero?" She asked.

Grayson nodded but then the next words motored from Mimi's beak as she informed him "Sorry to say, little one, but you're far away from Rio. Almost too far for comfort."

Grayson felt shocked. He was far away from his supposed destination!? How on earth was he to reunite with Surly and the others now? The realisation of his situation made him feel light headed and fell backwards in a faint as he went from standing into a useless grey heap on the floor.

Grabbing a regularly used stick from a corner nearby within her talon, Mimi used the stick to jab the unconscious male squirrel to check if he was alive. She smiled a little upon seeing him flinch at the poke of the slightly pointy stick before dropping him and began to depart out the entrance but not before ordering some nurse birds to help him.

As she checked over her shoulder to briefly look him over one last time; she knew that she wasn't without sympathy for the male squirrel's position as her eyes softened a little.

Mimi shook her head a little as she then went to go and get her brother and leader of the clan, Eduardo. Unknowing of what her headstrong brother was to be like in this situation.

She knew that Grayson was a wuss for fainting like that but then again, he was just shocked that he wasn't in Rio like he thought. It must have been scary to know that you wake up and suddenly find that you are miles away from home by accident...

But she knew that her charge had a reason for ending up here and how was he to get back to Rio and meet up with his friends was a puzzler as she knew that it would take a lot of convincing to get her younger brother to agree and help him find his way.

Rio was where the tribe had experienced their worst traumatic event, after all.

* * *

**A/N: Hi, guys. Sorry about the pathetically short chapter but I couldn't think of much to add right now. I think I'm a bit stuck on where to go with this and suggestions would be GREATLY appreciated right now. Sorry for bothering you.**

**I thought it would be funny seeing Grayson and Roberto have a rivalry considering that they are kind of the same. Plus that they are the heartthrobs of each other's worlds in some way. **

**Actually, I might make a musical scene for them in a later chapter when I can think of where to go next. **

**Sorry again about this chapter but I really don't know where to go next other then have Grayson end up in the amazon by unfortunate bad luck. I don't know where to put Andie, though. In the city or the jungle again? **

**Thanks.**

**-Chloemcg**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'The Nut Job' since they are owned by Open road films while 'Rio' is owned by Blue skies studios and 20th century fox. I own NOBODY in this story!**

**The Nut job: Lost in Rio.**

* * *

"Hmmm..." Andie murmured as she opened her bleary eyes tiredly. She had the worst of headaches and the scent of burnt fur burnt at her nostrils as she tried to lift her head and look around even though her chin rested upon a hard surface. She appeared to have curled in a position where only her bushy tail could be noticed as she lifted a paw to soothe her aching head but quickly widened her eyes at the sight that she was in a cage.

Clearly she was inside a metal alloy of some sorts but Andie couldn't place a paw on what on earth was happening. She could recall the distinctive feeling of plummeting from a high elevation with Buddy and Surly but she could have sworn that she also heard the very distinctive screams of...Nah, that wasn't possible! Even Grayson wouldn't be that stupid as to get roped into this...would he?

She couldn't make out much as all she could make out visionary was blurred lights that danced around in her eyes, her head very heavy and her eyelids like weights. Andie tried to move but she couldn't even think about it as her ears lowered against her head. A small series of moans escaped her throat as she finally lifted her head up and looked around with weary eyes, her head all disoriented from the previous plane crash she had experienced.

The red squirrel sat on her haunches as she tried to get to her feet but quickly discovered that she was too weak to even do that. She took mental note of every structure of the cage she was in as if to find a weak point that could help her escape but then she found her surroundings as it blurred from obscurity into the actual background and she found that it was actually painted in beautiful colours of yellow and golden as the sunlight touched the structure afar.

Andie gasped with an open smile as her eyes widened immensity at how beautiful her surroundings looked. Even though her sight was blocked by multiple metal lines connecting as cubes to make her sight weird and awkward, she couldn't deny that the chatting of ominous passerby's and the beautiful surroundings had painted a really pretty picture that she captured in her head as she even listened to the dull music playing in the background.

She didn't know what it was about this place but Andie couldn't help but shake her tail slightly as the rhythm embraced her like she put on a coat and she tried to contain herself even though it hurt to move whilst she bounced in place to the upbeat tempo. It was then a strange voice had made itself known to her.

"Woah, girl, you really can move that tail!"

Andie ceased her small urge of uncontrollable dancing and looked around with wide, terrified eyes as she felt her throat clog up as she her bushy tail curled up fearfully, looking around as she asked aloud in hopes to find the source of the voice "H-Hello?"

"Those are some flawlessly awesome movements!"

Andie looked around again but found nothing as she sorely backed up against the cage, feeling her back come into contact with the restricting metal bars of the animal cage and her breathing became noticeably ragged and heavy as her petit chest heaved in and out with her hollow breaths. She felt seriously afraid right now and all she could do was try and look intimidating even though she knew that it was doomed to fail.

"Who are you, show yourselves!" Andie demanded although her voice was quivering through short breaths.

The atmosphere no longer looked pretty serene and sweet but it had been filled with paranoia. All Andie could do was stare into space, unable to stare at anything else, as a petrified expression stretched across her facial features and her brows had furrowed against a pair of lime green eyes wide with terror. She couldn't even blink as her back was against the mesh of the cage.

She could hear some footsteps coming from above following her fearful demands as her eyes wondered upwards all whilst wondering what creature was about to greet her with their presence. The red furred female squirrel just trembled as her teeth chattered. She couldn't hope to think with all the terror revealing itself from within.

However, it all changed whence a pair of heads poked in from upside down and met her with friendly smiles. One of them was a small yellow bird with a bottle cap for a hat whilst his companion was a chubby bird with red feathers painting his head and face while everything else on him was light grey and there was a darker grey stripe running down the middle of his belly.

Andie's pose instantly softened upon realising that these two weren't scary. The genuine smiles they were giving her were kind of nice to be receiving actually calmed her quite a bit, she discovered. She placed a paw to where her thumping heart should be and felt it hammering away against her palm in a gesture to calm it as she felt herself sink to the floor of the cage like a puddle.

She gave a deep sigh of relief as the female squirrel smiled at the two visitors shyly "Um, hello there..."

The yellow Canary picked up a wing and waved with a grin embracing his beak "Hi! You new here?"

Andie nodded. She couldn't resist the urge to hug her arms to comfort herself as she scanned her surroundings further but found no exact difference to it as she had her head leaning against the mesh. She felt heavy but Andie couldn't help but wear a smile from the fact that she wanted to be polite.

The yellow bird nodded in response "Well I can see that you have been in quite a scrape for the past few hours..." He cringed upon seeing the squirrel's scratched up form.

Andie examined herself. That bird was right! Her fur was covered in patches of soot and clumps of her own fur had been scattered across the cage, looking a bit singed somehow. She also stunk like BBQ! She sighed morbidly at this discovery as she sunk further to the ground and laid down a little as she stared right at her little visitors.

"Yeah...I noticed," Andie shook her head to dismiss this subject "I would like to know a few things though."

"Well shoot!" The Red-crested Cardinal by the Canary's exclaimed, urging her to ask the questions she had to.

Andie tilted her head to one side "Okay, first things first, how did I end up in this cage?"

The pair looked at each other before turning to her again. They appeared to be reluctant to tell Andie what they knew what going to happen to her and they frowned sadly as their chipper personalities had vanished in that one fell swoop.

"...Um, you're gonna be sold apparently..." The Canary began before his friend added "...To make a fur coat..."

Andie gasped sharply. How was she going to become a coat!? That didn't make any sense and she didn't even want to imagine it. Actually, she could already feel the familiar warmness of the contents from her stomach trickling up her throat like a fountain that had been blocked off at the spout and was beginning to break down from the pressure.

She wrapped a paw around her neck to stifle the bile seeping into her throat as she frantically searched her surroundings. Andie couldn't bear the thought of the park going hungry without her, Buddy or even Surly around to assist those who were in need back home. Her pulse returned to rapid as she tried to get up to her feet despite the fact that the burns she took hurt her a lot.

The female squirrel got to all fours and hurried over to the cage entrance as she tried hard to forcefully yank it open although it proved fruitless after many tries. She couldn't just give up on this as she pulled harder and harder and even harder whilst grunts of frustration and effort escaped her throat as she squeezed her eyes shut. She could feel her arm joints popping at the strain she put into each pull back of the cage door as she tried to escape.

Eventually, however, she found herself sinking to the ground again but this time in exhaustion as she quickly slipped into unconsciousness. Andie didn't even get to grasp on much as she felt every muscle in her body go limp and motionless. Many things crossed her mind as she felt the cold embrace of darkness and the breeze blow against her auburn fur as she felt her eyes were like weights.

Nico and Pedro (the two birds) just looked at the female squirrel in deep concern. Clearly Andie needed help and she wasn't going to do very well just by staying here in this confinement. They glanced at her motionless form before looking at the small wooden sign that had stood propped up against the right side of the cage bars.

It said '_Selling for €10,000' _in Portuguese language and the dynamic duo felt their hearts drop in pity. They couldn't leave the poor girl to die and they felt horrid since they didn't even get to know her name! This decided her fate, this poor animal needed to be helped since she clearly wasn't from around here and Nico just whispered to Pedro whilst a determined glint had made itself present within his eyes "Pedro, we need to save her."

"Yeah, bird, I agree. But how are we gonna do that?" Pedro asked with a nod of his head.

That was a very legitimate query. How WERE they going to free her? Blu was the only bird with the experience to open up cages while, let's be honest, Nico and Pedro didn't exactly have the expertise to open the cage and know the exact sciences of the human world.

Nico's face twisted in confusion and deep thought. He wasn't exactly a genius but he could have his own moments from time to time and he decided that now was a great time for his brain to work. He looked at his surroundings and noticed quite a few things that could be imperative to help them on their quest:

One of the legs of the table the cage laid upon was all rickety.

There was a few things that could be welded together to tree and fashion a key.

There was even some loose ropes that could be used encase of failure.

Nico slowly put the pieces together as these notes slowly manifested into an idea. Grinning a smile, the yellow Canary bird leaned towards Pedro and whispered into his ear (Or to where his ear should be) and the two wing fived in agreement that this idea was fool proof.

Soon they put their rescue mission in motion.

Pedro went to grab the stuff required to fashion a key or even the real key whilst Nico tried to slam his small body against the wonky leg of the table to try and get the entire piece of outdoor furniture to topple over and there fore release the cage.

Nico tried and tried to push the leg over but it yielded little results. He didn't get it, he thought that he had put this together! He needed more "oomph"!

The diminutive bird had an idea so he looked around. What on earth could he use to topple this table leg over and get the cage holding Andie easier to handle? The little bird scrunched his eye ridges in confusion as a frown had stretched across his small beak as he continued flapping his wings against the air with the gears in his mind struggling to turn as he tried hard to get an idea to slam into his mind.

Nico looked around the market place as he kept himself aloft in the air, slowly scanning the busy atmosphere. He couldn't see anything that could assist him in freeing Andie so what could he use? He was too small! Nico gave the smallest of mutters as he continued looking around.

He landed next to the cage to catch his breath as he leaned against the side to give his body a rest before he hurt himself. The little Canary looked around as he panted heavily, his wing wrapped around his own fluffy chest as he felt himself bruising a tiny bit from all the pushing he had attempted.

Nico wasn't used to shoving things as he was only meant for two things: Flying and singing, but he never got physical until it was really urgent to do so. He always got sore soon after as his bones were quite frail despite being incredibly light on his physique.

He wiped a sweaty brow, minding his bottle cap hat, and gave a blow of breath as he felt his surroundings bounce a little in tempo. He would be one to admire his surroundings and take some form of inspiration from his flight to town and to the jungles whilst Pedro done the same but he was a bit more experienced with being head on.

Tapping his foot unconsciously, Nico found himself humming along to a song playing in the background as he found his thoughts momentarily swept away by the catchy tune playing as he swayed his hips from side to side while he hummed a soft melody.

Nico could feel his entire consciousness flow like a river along with the sweet music that had been sung in the Brazilian Portuguese language whilst being backed up by the sweet, delicate chords of a Spanish guitar that had fluidly mixed with the bustling atmosphere.

Too bad that many people were too busy to pay attention to this music.

The Canary looked up at the sound of a very familiar pair of lungs piercing the air "Hey Nico, I got the keys!"

The bird in question arched his neck to look up and saw Pedro with a smile on his beak as he held a ring containing a few keys in both his stubby talons, his wings beating tirelessly against the fresh Brazilian atmosphere as the sunlight reflecting off his small wings and this creating a sweet honey toned dance of light from how shiny the Red-crested Cardinal's feathers shone in broad daylight.

Pedro swooped down as he swung his weight around so he could dive forwards as he dropped by the Canary's side, making the entire table surface slam underneath his weight as they were both jolted by the sudden movement.

Nico smiled and placed a congratulatory wing upon his friend's shoulder blade as he declared hopefully "Well let's stop chattin' and start flappin' and get this girl free!"

Pedro gave a determined nod, his brows furrowed to paint a look of hopefulness on his facial features as the two wasted no time in trying to get the female squirrel free. She was still out of consciousness as she laid lifelessly on her back although she was breathing to let the pair of birds know that she was alive.

It was a bit tricky as they both went to unlocking the tight padlock that had been bounded against the cage door as to disable the possibility of escape but with careful precision, they eventually achieved this feat in a knick of time as the shop owner trying to sell the squirrel had arrived back (probably searching for his keys) and was stunned into silence upon seeing that his prized object was being stolen by a pair of birds!

Nico and Pedro stared with wide eyes as they both carried Andie out of the cage door slowly, Nico carrying her by holding her bushy tail up and Pedro carrying her over his pudgy back so she could be supported by him at least a little.

They couldn't stay any longer!

The shop keeper quickly ran over within moments of catching those two birds in the act and began to shout some choice words as he rushed to the scene and began to watch the two birds escape with the red squirrel whom was still unconscious, shaking his fist into the air as he watched them take to the air quickly.

Nico gave a heavy sigh of relief as he kept a tight grasp on Andie's tail, feeling her weight pulling him down a little but he still kept himself aloft whilst Pedro seemed to have a little less trouble carrying the female squirrel. They flew further and further from the market place as they needed to get to the club and get the poor girl to a friend of theirs so he could check Andie over and see what she needs.

She seemed to have been burnt pretty bad...

As the two small birds carried the female squirrel, they just hoped that they could help her get home.

* * *

**A/N: Whew! That was a pain to write! Sorry about the rushed chapter but I had trouble thinking of where this was going to go. Sorry about that.**

**Anyways, I hope that this met your satisfactions well enough and please review.**

**Suggestions would be welcomed and I had a bit of writers block on this chapter.**

**-Chloemcg**


End file.
